Five minutes
by MissKluck
Summary: A mission gone wrong. Warning: implied character death. One-shot. Sasusaku


So… This is what happens when you let me browse around the 'writing prompts' tag on tumblr…. Sorry?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only this one-shot is mine.

**Five minutes**

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The rain was drizzling down, mixing itself up with blood, _her blood._

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The sound of her life slowly seeping out of her body, creating a sea of red around them.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

And there was nothing he could do to stop her blood from flowing out.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Because it was already too late. Even she couldn't save herself.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Even though she had saved so many others at the doorstep of death, she couldn't help herself when she was in the same situation.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Because she had grown too weak to help herself. It was the result of losing too much blood and already having used up too much chakra.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

He cradled her in his arms, tears brimming behind his eyelids as he wondered how it had ever come to this.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

It wasn't supposed to happen, not now, not like this.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

He had already lost so many precious people.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

He couldn't lose another one. And especially not _her_.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

They were supposed to get married; she was going to help him revive his clan. Together they were supposed to breathe new life into the clan on the verge of death. They were supposed to go on more missions together, with the dobe, let him drag them to Ichiraku's for ramen. And they were supposed to watch as their pink and black haired children grew up and blossomed, as she once had blossomed for him. They were supposed to grow old too, together, experience all that life had in store for them. They were supposed to laugh together, fight together, love together, _be_ together. But the large wound in her stomach wouldn't let them.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Through hooded eyelids she glanced up at him, her green eyes usually so full of life now being matt in comparison.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The smile he secretly loved so much was there again, gracing her lips that was now stained crimson with blood.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

It was a tragically beautiful picture he was staring down at. She was still smiling so lovingly up at him despite the pain.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

_Annoying._

Drip. Drip. Drip.

But he couldn't force himself to be mad at her, not when she had just proven again how much she loved him.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The wound in her stomach was proof enough for him.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Only five minutes earlier everything had been different.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

If only he hadn't been distracted, worrying about his _stupid _pride getting wounded if he asked her out.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Then he probably would have seen the attack coming and he could have avoided it or countered it.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Instead he had been zoning out while she noticed and he had let her take the hit for him.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

A cold hand startled him out of his thoughts again, making him glance down at her once more. The hand, _her_ hand, lightly cradled his cheek as if trying to console him. By the now pained look in her eyes he realized that his feelings must have shown through, that his tears had spilled. As she pitifully tried to wipe his tears away, only smearing them into his cheek instead, her mouth tried to form words. She spoke, but instead of words, red liquid came out, making her cough lightly as she tried once again. Wheezing, she finally managed to form words.

"….I'm… s-sorry Sasuke..-kun…."

She tried to smile up at him again, but now tears were forming in her eyes too, silently running down her cheeks as he lowered his head towards her. The taste of her lips was like copper, blood smearing on his lips too and yet he couldn't imagine a sweeter kiss because it was her he was kissing. It was _his_ Sakura he was kissing. More tears flowed down her cheek now, her kiss getting more desperate as she realized the extend of his feelings towards her. And she also realized that the life she had planned out for them wasn't going to happen after all.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

And then her kiss slowly weakened, eyes half opening again, glancing lifeless up at him.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

She again smiled up at him as her breathing slowed.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

And he couldn't help but think that he would give anything to turn back the clock five minutes.


End file.
